


It's Every Single Day With Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Emily shows how protective she is of her wife in little every day actions.





	It's Every Single Day With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Emily Elizabeth Prentiss was many things and capable of so much. And you were fortunate enough to see her in all of her forms. She hid nothing from you. Likewise, you hid nothing from her. After all, how could you, when you were married to one of the BAU’s top profilers? You couldn’t even throw surprise parties without her knowing, much less go to the store and buy a very nice surprise for her. Well, a nice surprise for her to take off of you, anyway. 

_____________________________________

You love being married to the love of your life. She made sure you were loved and safe. Emily Prentiss was incredibly loving and equally protective of you.

You saw it firsthand in all those moments you had the pleasure of spending with her. Like the time your brother asked if you could watch your niece for the weekend. You knew he had been adjusting to being a single dad ever since he became a widow, so you were more than happy to help when he had to go out of town for his annual conference. Your wife was more than happy to help as well. She and you had discussed children, but for now, you two were more than content with being aunts and godmothers. 

You had just gotten home from work, and you heard your wife’s laughter along with your niece’s. You closed the door and made your way into the kitchen where the two of them were laughing over how bubbly the cheese was getting on the stove. 

“Hi, you two! Smells delicious in here! Did you help Aunt Emmy cook, Anabelle?”

“Yes, Aunt Y/N! We’re almost finished! We’re making cheese fondue.”

“And what did we make for dessert, Anabelle?”

“Chocolate fondue!”

“Oh, my! Thank you both for making dinner and dessert. I’ll go wash up, but first, Anabelle, want to call your daddy?”

“Yes, please!”

While your niece spoke with your brother via Skype, you helped set up the table. 

“Thank you for being so good with her, Emily.”

“She’s our niece, so of course, I’ll be good with her. The case ended early, and I finished paperwork before picking her up from daycare. I didn’t really see much in our pantry, which reminds me, we’ll need to go grocery shopping. All we had were those chocolate bars and lots of shredded cheese.”

“Thank you for being resourceful. Anabelle and I can go grocery shopping first thing in the morning.”

“Oh, there’s that small grocery store open 24/7. We can go after dinner.”

“Yes, but I was thinking of having dessert after we put her to bed.”

Your wife looked at you confused.

“She can’t have any of the chocolate? I’ll help her brush her teeth! And floss!”

“She can have chocolate. I just meant I want you for my dessert.”

You didn’t have to turn around to know how your wife would react. You heard her cough slightly before she wrapped you in her arms.

_____________________________________

Emily was protective of you, and really, it’s no wonder what with you being so clumsy. You couldn’t multitask to save your life, but that didn’t stop you from trying to do so. Your wife never made you feel like a baby or that you were incapable of doing this and that. No, she would just stand at the ready with the first aid kit and lots of kisses to make the pain go away. 

Like the time you almost got hit after using the deep fryer. Emily bought an air fryer the next day. 

“No more oil, Y/N. I should’ve bought months ago.”

“But our deep fryer still worked and it still does. It’s okay, Emily. At least I won’t be hit by cooking oil anymore.”

“Which reminds me, we have a backup air fryer too.”

You kissed your sweet wife. Of course she would buy two of them and not just one. You weren’t surprised when the two of you started making a donations pile of things you two were going to give away later that day and the deep fryer was part of it. It had been cleaned thoroughly. 

Or when she first started scheduling times throughout the day where it would be specifically for cuddles on those days where your mind would bring about bad memories from when you were in the foster system. 

“I’m sorry, Emily.”

“Y/N, don’t apologize. Let me be the one to hold you on your worst days and on your good days and all those other days in between.”

You always felt protected in her arms. 

_____________________________________

“Where’s your mind, Y/N?”

“Just thinking of how lucky I am to be married to you and to be loved by you each day. To be cherished and protected by you. I truly am the luckiest woman in the world.”

“I feel the same way with you.”

You couldn’t help but kiss her before letting out a soft chuckle.

“You and I both know, I’m not the badass FBI agent in this marriage. It’s you. You’re the one who protects me.”

“No, Y/N. You protect me. You make me feel all of those things. My Y/N/N, from the very moment we met, you have given me shelter within your arms, and more importantly, within your heart. I have become a better person because of you. I love you, Y/N Prentiss.”

“And I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

You could only imagine just how much protective she would be when you two did have children. 


End file.
